A Fight for Freedom
by LucielaNight
Summary: Hai! This story is about Arthur Kirkland, a sophomore at World Academy. He wants to become a psychologist, and that's what he'll be, for his teacher gets him a job at Axis Powers, a mental institution. He gets a patient, and it's Alfred. This is USUK :D
1. Chapter 1

Hai hai everybody! :D My name is Sohee, and im gunna right a storeh about America and England :3 They are gunna use their real names, like Arthur and Alfred, just to let you knows~ Anyways, this is my first story and I was told by mah friends that I should post it on this site :3 Nao, EVERY Yaoi lover is my friend! ^^ Anyways, I hope you enjoy, and tell me if there is anything wrong or if you have an idea. I have many chapters written, and I might add tah idea somewhere along the storeh line or just make a random chapter xD Italics are Arthur's thoughts, but I bet you would know if you read the story..Hahaha :P Btw, I do NOT own Hetalia...but I wish QQ

I was about to leave class when my teacher, Mr. Wang, called me back.

"Arthur!" he yelled. "Please come here, I would like to discuss something with you."

Slowly, I returned back to where he was. I was worried, but curious as to what he wanted to discuss.

"Yes, Mr. Wang?" I asked.

"Well, you know how you wanted to be a psychologist?"

"….Yes."

"Well, I found someone that would like to take you as an apprentice. He works at Axis Powers, the Mental Institution down the road from here. You wanted to work over there, right aru?" Mr. Wang asked, smiling.

"Yes, sir! Can I really work over there?" I asked, full of shock but nonetheless happy.

"Of course! I'll call them and tell them you're on your way. You should leave right now aru."

"Thank you so much!" I bowed in thanks, the habit coming from my Japanese friend, Kiku. I left in a hurry, going to my locker and stuffing everything I need in my backpack. I left World Academy and walked my way to Axis Powers, which was down the road from the academy. When I reached the building, I walked inside. I was immediately greeted by an albino guy.

"Hey there! You must be Arthur Kirkland, a sophomore at World Academy. I'm Gilbert Weillschmidt, your awesome mentor. AHAHAHA!" he laughed loudly, making me wince. "Dude, you're British?" he asked unexpectedly.

_That bloody git shouldn't laugh so loud. It's very annoying and obnoxious._ I thought. "Yes, I am British, why do you ask?" I replied.

"No reason. Anyways, what we do here for new guys like you is that you pick a slip of paper from that box over there," he pointed to a clear box located on top of a desk near us, "And on the paper should be a name. That name is the name of the person you will take care of as you work here. If the patient improves, you get to stay and keep your job. But if the patient doesn't improve or somehow worsens, you lose your job." Gilbert explained.

"I see then. I will try my very best to help my patient." I declared, more than motivated to keep this job.

"ALRIGHT!" he proclaimed loudly, a little TOO loud for my liking. "Go on over and pick from the box, and then show me the name. Once that's done, I will take you to your patient. The name you receive is the person that you will stick to as you stay here. You can't change no matter what."

I walked on over to the box, slipped my hand in, grabbed a piece of paper, and pulled my hand out. I looked at the name, and then turned around and walked back to Gilbert, handing him the piece of paper. I saw him pale quickly and look scared to death.

"So, who's this Alfred F. Jones that I have to take care of? And why do you look ready to pee your pants?" I questioned, raising a thick eyebrow in curiosity.

"Uh...Alfred is a...special case." Gilbert stated. "We put him in a special room downstairs. I'll take you to him." We walked down the hall, and to the right was a door. He opened the door, and led us downstairs. We walked downstairs, and during our walk, I heard Gilbert mutter, "Poor child."

We made it downstairs, and I saw a couple of people down here. This room almost looked like an interrogation room, except what was behind the glass was worse. I saw a boy who looked to be around my age, which was fifteen. This Alfred boy has blonde hair, glasses, and the brightest blue eyes I've ever seen. He was staring down, but when he looked up, my green eyes met blue ones. I couldn't tear my gaze away from him, but I didn't know why. All I knew was that I was drawn to him.

"This…is cruel and inhumane!" I exclaimed, my anger rising inside of me. I was appalled by what they did, and most certainly shocked.

"We had no choice, Doctor Kirkland." A doctor said. "He is very dangerous, and we don't know if he'll attack us. Behind this glass is a monster that if let loose, could kill us all."

"You're the monster!" I screamed. "I mean, LOOK at him. He has a strait jacket on, and there are chains on his neck, chest, and legs. You've even hooked up all these IV's on him!" I finished, panting slightly. I noticed that every doctor in the room was looking at the ground, clearly feeling guilty. I gave them an accusing stare, daring one of them to prove me wrong.

"...Why is he in a cage? He's not a monster. He's a human being like the rest of us."

"…" No one answered, too afraid of being yelled or told off by me.

"I'm going to go and talk to him." I stated, heading for the door.

"He might not respond back if you talk to him Arthur. He hasn't spoken a single word to us. Hell, he never made a single fucking noise! What makes you think you can succeed? We've been trying for 3 years, to no avail." Gilbert stated, catching me off-guard.

"I don't bloody care. I bet I could make him talk to me better than you can. Heck, Alfred could just listen to me ramble on and on, and I wouldn't care. I just want to be able to get close to him and earn his trust. I want him to like me so he doesn't have to be wary of me." I said, softly. I opened the door, went through, and closed it behind me. I could feel the stares of all the doctor's in the other room on my back.

_Well, then._ I thought as I walked towards the scared boy in the cage._ It looks like this job will be much more harder than I anticipated. This ought to be an interesting year for me, if I last this long._


	2. Knowing my Patient

Im back everybody! OMG~ Thankies SOOO much for following the story or favoring it! I was like..DYING of excitement, especially since I got a review! xD My friend had to literally SLAP me..and damn can she give a slap..e.e It was like..gettin hit with a fish! But..I never got hit with one..ANYWAYS! Here is chapter two! :OOO And I hope you rate and review :3 I do not own Hetalia, and blah blah blah! But..I do wish I own Alfred and Arthur QQ

O/3/O

I walked slowly towards Alfred, not wanting to scare the boy.

"Alfred?" I asked. He looked up towards me with fear and confusion. "Don't worry lad, I won't hurt you. I'm Arthur Kirkland, your new doctor. I hope to work well with you." I smiled to him, hoping to calm his nerves a little bit. It does seem like he has calmed down, but his eyes were now empty and void. His eyes reminded me of someone, but I shook that thought out of my head, focusing on the person in front of me.

"I will come see you every day for as long as I have this job. I will become your friend, not just because I have to, but because I want to. Please accept me as your friend." I looked at Alfred with pleading eyes, hoping to at least any movement come from him.

Slowly, but surely, he nodded as his answer. My eyes lit up with happiness and I smiled.

"Thank you. Now Alfred, I'm going to talk nonsense for the rest of our time together. I hope you can understand. But let me ask some questions first. Is that alright with you?" I asked.

He nodded again and I sighed in relief.

"Okay, first question. Are you educated?" He nodded. "I'm fifteen. Are you perhaps fifteen too?" He nodded again. "I see. Do you know how to speak?" He hesitated then. His eyes showed that he was having a battle to see if he should tell the truth or not. He nodded his head after finally deciding on telling the truth. "Will you speak to me?" This time, Alfred just looked down, not knowing how to answer. "Can you speak to me one day, at least?" I tried. Luckily, he nodded his head, and that was good enough.

We spoke, well mostly me doing the talking, until it was time for me to go.

"Love, I got to go now. I promise I'll return tomorrow. Until then, please wait for me." Alfred looked at me with eyes full of sadness, but understanding. He nodded to me, and I waved to him. I left the room and went upstairs, but not before giving an accusing, icy glare to all the doctor's, who just looked away.

"Dude! Wait up for the AWESOME me!" Gilbert yelled.

"You loud git! Stop yelling at me like I'm an old lady who can't hear!" I snapped. I immediately felt guilty because of the look he gave me.

"Dude, that was like, totally unawesome." He muttered, feeling a little bit deflated.

"I apologize for my rude behavior. I never meant to snap at you like that." I told him, holding my hand out.

"Dude, don't sweat it!" He grasped my hand firmly and pulled me into one of those "man hugs," as the Americans call it.

"So, what do you need from me?" I asked.

"Oh yeah! Here." He handed me a folder. "You need to read this. It's about Alfred. It states everything about him like his age, his family, the reason he came to be here. You have to memorize EVERYTHING about him. There's no exception." He stated, voice becoming dead serious.

"I understand, Gilbert. I will memorize everything." I answered.

"Good! Now that that's settled, have a good day!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, thank you. And it was nice seeing you again Gilbert." I added. He looked at me surprised.

"Dude…You remember me? I can't believe you actually did!" he squeaked out.

"Of course! Why would I not remember my own members?"

"You left the gang though. You never did tell us why, so how come?"

I smiled a sly smile. "I wanted to make you guys tougher without me there helping you, so I just left. Besides, I've always wanted to live here."

"That's so mean! But it really was nice to see you again."

"You too, Gilbert." I waved goodbye, then left the building. The folder was put inside my school bag for safe measures. I walked all the way to an apartment complex that was too nice for any high school student to live in. It had twenty-three floors, and the rooms had a great view of New York City. I walked in the building, thinking of my past a little bit on the way in.

I lived alone because both of my parents were murdered when I was only a week old. I was taken in by the murderers, but they treated me like a weapon. They taught me every martial arts known, and also taught me how to fight with a sword and a gun. When I turned nine, I ran away, hoping I could get to somewhere safe. Someone found me and took me to an orphanage. I've been adopted ten times because all of the parents were murdered. But I never loved them because they always abused me physically, emotionally, sexually, and mentally. I never said anything though, because I didn't want anyone to know of it. I've suffered like that for four years, and then I moved here. I had a gang at where I lived before I moved. I was the leader, and I treated the members fairly nice because they were like family. Without them, I honestly wouldn't know where I would be.

As I thought about all this, I got in the elevator, and hit the button for floor five. Once the elevator stopped, I headed straight to my place. I opened the door with my keys, closed the door behind me, dropped my stuff on the couch, and went to the kitchen to make Earl Grey, along with some hand sandwiches. As I made the tea, I headed back to my living room and opened my bag to get the folder out. I took out all the papers and put it on the table. Just as I did that, I heard the steam from the tea kettle. I went back into the kitchen, got my tea and sandwiches, and headed back. I set them down on the table, and picked a paper up. Luckily, the paper was about Alfred's life.

_Alfred F. Jones. Age: 15. Height: 5'11. He was sent to Axis Powers because of the murder of his father, Fredrick Jones. The reason the father was murdered was because Alfred had been protecting his mother, Sarah Jones, and his twin brother, Matthew Williams, from getting a beating that would've killed them. His brother told the reporters at the crime scene that Alfred was getting abused every day because the father never loved Alfred. He would give Alfred a beating that would make him have bruises and broken bones. Sometimes there were times where Alfred would go to the ER. Alfred also has been touched or raped by the father because the father wanted to control his "sexual hormones." He would get beaten up for Matthew and Sarah because he wanted to protect them from getting the beating. After he murdered his father, he was sent here to Axis Powers because of what he had been through. The doctors have tried to make Alfred talk, but he wouldn't so much as make a noise. They did resort to hitting him a couple of times, but to no avail. "I honestly think there is no hope for this boy." One of the doctors stated. "He won't talk to any of us. Hell, he won't make a single noise! He just sits there and stares at us with blank eyes." Another doctor added. "We chained him up like this because of the murder. We don't know if he will do the same to us, so we are being cautious. This is only to protect us and himself." _

I threw the paper back down on the table, feeling completely disgusted. "Those damn doctors! I should make every single one of them suffer, just like Alfred is suffering right now!" I immediately calmed down by the thought of Alfred.

I stood up, cleared all the papers, put the dishes in the sink, and went to my room to sleep. Before I slept, I muttered, "Alfred F. Jones, you will talk to me one day. I will be the person that can break your shell, and maybe, just maybe, I'll be the first person that you can trust."

Two months' time skipO/3/O

It was another day at school for me. I was sick last week because I had the flu. It honestly sucked, and I was wondering as to how Alfred was holding up. During history class with Mr. Wang, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I took it out, and looked at it. I noticed that someone was calling me, and it was Gilbert. I decided to answer it, since Mr. Wang gave me permission to answer my phone if it dealt with my job.

"Yes Gilbert?" I asked, wondering why he was calling me.

"ARTHUR! Where the FUCK have you been the past week?" he screamed loudly. It was loud enough that everybody in the class fell silent, even the teacher.

I smiled to the teacher, mouthing that I was sorry. "I was sick the past week because I had the flu. Why do you as-" I never finished because I heard screaming in the background and Gilbert cussing. "Gilbert! What's happening?" I said, half screaming, voice becoming panicked.

"What happened is that while you were gone, Alfred went bezerk! He won' stop screaming ALL DAY! I don't know what to do! We've tried to calm him down, but it's not working! People are afraid to go near him! Arthur, you need to come over RIGHT NOW! You're our only hope to stop him!"

"I'll be there right away! Don't do anything!" I hung up, and immediately grabbed my stuff. "I'm so sorry sir, but this is an emergency."

"Don't worry. Just hurry up and help that Alfred boy." Mr. Wang said, feeling sympathetic. I smiled as I left upon hearing my class wishing me luck.

I went to my locker, stuffed everything, and slammed it shut. Then I left the school and ran all the way to the institution, hoping I could calm Alfred down. _Alfred, I'm coming. Please wait for me until then. _I thought. I ran with the speed of light, and I saw my destination ahead. _Alright, it's show time._


	3. Chapter 3

Hai hai again peoplez~! :O Thankies SHOOOO much for tah reviews! *squeals* You guys are like my heroes for reviewing and adding this as a fav story! I will try my best to update but a whale (a.k.a. mah dad) keeps taking my laptop! 3 Meh~ But if you guys ever think you have an idea, tell me :3 I will try my very best to put it in tah plot somehow~ Also, do you guys think I should put a chapter about Arthur's flu? I thought maybe I should, but if you guys want it, I will. Tell me pwease~ Anyways I do not own Hetalia and yada yada yada~ ON WITH TAH STOREH! *fistbumps*

O/3/O

As I went inside, I saw a bunch of doctors scattered around the place. You could hear Alfred's screaming from up here, and it was scary. I winced as I heard the scream because it was filled with sorrow, betrayal, and fear.

"ARTHUR! There you are! Get down there NOW!" Gilbert yelled, clearly panicked.

"Alright! I'm going." I yelled back, clearly feeling pressure. I quickly went downstairs and I saw that the doctors were in a corner. "Why are you guys over there?" I inquired.

"That boy will kill us if we go near." A doctor stated, the fear in his voice evident.

"He's not a monster, god dammit!" I yelled. "You know what, forget this. I don't have time to talk to you stupid doctors." I spat. I opened the door and went through. I made my way to his cage.

"Alfred? Love, can you hear me?" I said, making my voice calm and even. It seemed like he couldn't hear me at all. "Damn," I muttered. "How do I get through to him?" I asked to myself. Then the idea came to mind.

"I'm going to go inside the cage and calm him down. Do you doctors have the key for it?" I yelled back to them.

"Not with us! It's all the way upstairs!" One of them yelled back. "We could go get it for you if y-" But he stopped midsentence, gawking at me.

I raised my foot above the lock as he was talking and brought my foot down hard, smashing the lock off. It worked and the lock fell to the ground with a clack. I yanked the cage door open and went inside. As I went in, I noticed that he stopped screaming.

"Alfred?" I asked. He looked at me with fear. He was also whimpering because he was afraid of what I might do. "I won't hurt you. Didn't I tell you that before?" All he did was shake his head. I sighed and then came up to me. Immediately he growled, trying to make me stay away from him.

"It's not going to work." I stated. I came up to him and was trying to touch his head but he bit my hand hard. I clenched my teeth in pain because his teeth were digging into my skin, along with the rings on my fingers. Alfred let my hand go a couple of seconds later because the rings were hurting his teeth.

"Alfred, please let me near you." I said, half begging half demanding. All he did was stare at me. "Tch, fine then." I stalked up to him, sat in front of him, and then hugged him tightly. "Alfred, everything will be alright. I'm here now, and I won't be leaving anytime soon." I reassured. At first, I thought he didn't hear me, but then I felt him relax in my arms and snuggle close to me. I smiled and brought my hand up to pat his head.

After a couple of minutes sitting there hugging, I got up and turned around to face the doctors.

"He should be fine now. Thank you for notifying me about this."

"It's fine." One doctor stated dumbly.

"Dude…That was like…AWESOME!" Gilbert yelled. "I mean, like, you just smashed the lock with your foot! That thing was made of metal, and yet you broke it like it was nothing!" he exclaimed.

"I learned martial arts from someone, so I guess that's why?"

"Man, that's cool! Anyways, how is he?"

"He should be fine now…" But I wasn't so sure. I stared back at Alfred, and he was staring at me. I sat down next to Alfred, and thought maybe I should try and talk to him to see if he answers.

"Alfred? How are you?" I asked.

"…M'fine." He answered, his voice quiet and hoarse. I stared at him, shocked that he replied. All the doctors did the same, but I recovered quick enough.

"That's good. Are you thirsty or anything?" I ask.

"…No."

"Alright. I'm going to take you up to a different room than here. It'll be MUCH more nicer than this rat hole." I scoffed. "Can you walk?"

He nodded his head. As he stood, he almost fell, but luckily I caught him.

"Will you talk to me more now?" I asked, my voice hopeful. He didn't seem to answer at first, but then I saw a slight nod from him. "That's wonderful!" I exclaimed. He stood up straight and looked at me, his eyes full of doubt.

I sighed and put my forehead against his. "Alfred, you're going to be safe with me. I won't let anyone else but myself touch you. You won't be let down, alright?"

I felt a slight movement from him, and I saw that he lifted his hand, holding his pinky out. I rolled my eyes at this. "Really? Aren't you too old to be asking for a pinky promise?" I asked, my voice becoming playful. A small smile worked its way on Alfred's face, and I couldn't help but think that he looked so adorable and cute.

"Alright, but just this once." I held my pinky up, and linked it around his pinky. His smiled grew bigger and I heard him laugh, but it was quiet. Yet that quiet laugh made my stomach do flips and made my heart clench.

"Let's go." I grabbed his hand and led him upstairs. "Is there a room that is empty that I could use?"

"Yes. Room 131."

"Thank you." I walked my way over there, my hand holding on to Alfred's tightly. We reached the door, and I opened it up so we could enter. As I opened it, a wave of cool air came in. I brought Alfred over to the bed in the room and let him lay in the bed. He immediately grabbed a pillow and hugged it. I chuckled at his childish behavior.

"You're acting just like a five year old, you know. You should act you're a-" A pillow was thrown at my face. My face showed shock as I stared at him. "You…You threw a pillow at my face." I stated dumbly. Then I had an amused look on my face. "So. It's going to come to this, I see. Well then. Let the pillow fight START!" I yelled at the end, picking up the pillow and throwing it at him, squarely hitting him in the face.

"HA! Revenge!" I cheered but immediately ducked as I saw him throw the pillow again. Our "war" went on for ten minutes before we stopped, both of us laughing.

"That was fun." I said after my laughter died down.

"Mmhm." Alfred said, humming in agreement.

"You should get some rest now. You've had a long day today. I'll come back tomorrow, alright? I promise I will." I replied.

He nodded reluctantly, clearly not wanting me to leave. I was about to head out of the room before he grabbed my hand. I turned around and looked at him, surprised. As I was about to say something, he pecked me on my lips and scrambled off to his bed, hiding under the covers in embarrassment. I was blushing a little myself, but I smiled at how he was reacting.

"Good night, love." I told him. Then I left, thinking about that peck he gave me. I smiled at the thought of him, but I ran into someone as I left the building.

"Ouch! Oh my god sir, I'm so sorry!" I apologized abruptly.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas. It's fine, mon ami." He replied. I was frozen stiff after I stood up, recognizing the voice.

"Bloody hell, is that you Francis? Francis Bonnerfoy?" I asked, my voice becoming worried.

"How do you know me?" he asked. Francis looked up, and when he saw me, a huge grin plastered on his face. "Mon ami! Long time no see!" He came up to me and hugged me, feeling me up while at it.

"Bloody frog! Get your filthy, perverted hands off of me!" I pushed him off, glaring at him. He smiled that sickly sweet smile.

"Why are you here, mon ami?" Francis inquired.

"I was just leaving from my job."

"Pas du tout! You work here too?" he exclaimed, the happiness in his voice evident.

"No bloody way. You work here!" I asked, clearly displeased.

"Yes! How come I've never seen you around?"

"I usually leave before you come, I suppose."

"Ah. Well Angleterre, I'll see you tomorrow. Maybe I can find you at school since you go to World Academy like me." He left to go inside.

I just processed what he said, and my face showed the horror I was feeling. "FROG! YOU GO TO MY SCHOOL?"


	4. New Student

Hawwo again love3 I am super excited because everyone loves this storeh! OMG *bows like, a gazillion times* Thanks SOOO much! :D Anyways, Alfred had spoken last chapter! Im sorry if he's out of character, but he'll be back to the joyous, obnoxious loud self he used to be :P But..it might be a while, or not :O *le gasp* xD Anyways, like I said before. If you have any ideas for this story, tell me and maybe I can add it to the story line~ Dun be shy, cuz I aint a pervert! Scratch that, yes I am XD Naah~ But anyways, I do not own Hetalia AT ALL! : Pwease enjoy~

O/3/O

I sighed in annoyance because my usual peaceful school days were now interrupted by a certain perverted frog.

"Francis, how many times have I told you, stop groping my student council members." I scolded, my face showing a disdainful scowl.

"Angleterre, you're just jaloux because you know you can't get some." he said, smirking as my face became red with anger.

"Why would I need to "get some" you bloody frog!" I screamed. I realized that he was getting under my skin so I took three deep breaths to cool down. It worked, thankfully. "I should leave now. I have to go hang out with Alfred." I told everybody, smiling to myself.

"Arthur, are you perhaps amoureux? In love?" he asked, a knowing grin on his face. My answer just made that grin all the more bigger.

"W-What?" I sputtered out. "Nonsense! He's just a good friend of mine! Nothing else!" I exclaimed, feeling my face heat up. I gathered up my belongings messily and ran out of the room in a haste.

"Ahh, amour. It's so beautiful, non?" He said to no one in particular.

O/3/O

I hurried over to Axis Powers. What Francis said about me loving Alfred was stuck in my head. I scurried inside and immediately went to Alfred's room. As I opened the door, I was hugged tightly by Alfred.

"Artie…Welcome back!" He said, smiling at me. I couldn't help but think that he looked like an angel.

"Thank you, Al." I smiled back to him, but then I remembered what Francis said and I immediately started blushing again.

"Eh? Are you sick Artie?" He asked, a little panicked.

"No! I'm just feeling a little hot, you know? Sorry for worrying you." I reassured him. "Do you want to go outside and sit on the grass?" I suggested, the air between us getting a little bit awkward.

"Yeah!" He exclaimed, his smile still stretched on his face. He led me outside in a hurry, grabbing me by my hand. Again I started blushing and I mentally kicked myself for all the dirty images popping in my head. _Arthur, _I told myself. _Stop being a pervert like Francis. _Note to self, stop hanging out with Francis so much. I sighed as I thought this because I knew I wouldn't be able to stay away from that frog's pervertedness.

"It's a beautiful day, yeah?" Alfred asked, sitting on the ground since we reached outside.

"It most certainly is. The weather is nice, the breeze is perfect, and it's so quiet, making it peaceful. This type of place is certainly my favorite place to be." I told him, agreeing with his statement.

"Hey Artie! Let me sleep in your lap!"

"W-What? Why?"

"Because I wanna! Pweeeaaassee!" He begged, showing me his puppy dog face. _Damn you and your cute face. _I thought. "Well thank you for complimenting about my cute face." He said.

"Shit! Did I say that aloud?"

"Yuppers!"

"Damn. Oh well, but yes, you can sleep on my lap." He cheered in happiness and rested his head against my lap.

"You're comfortable, Artie. I like it!" he stated. "I'm going to sleep now, alright?" Without responding to his question, he fell asleep immediately. I chuckled.

"You should at least until I responded, git." I muttered softly, a smile playing on my lips. I noticed that he had a little piece of hair sticking up. _Well would you look at this. _I tried to pat the hair down, but it seemed to not listen, defying the law of gravity.

_His hair feels so soft. It's like a blanket. _I noted to myself. I started petting his hair, but when I accidently petted the piece of hair sticking up, I heard Alfred moan. I stared at him, surprised. _What just happened? _I questioned myself. I rubbed the piece of hair between my two fingers, and I heard him moan again. I smirked and decided to play with him a little. I kept rubbing the hair, not knowing the increasing bulge in Alfred's pants. After a couple more seconds if doing this, Alfred shot up like a rocket.

"Alfred? You okay?" I asked, concerned as to why he bolted up like that.

"Did you touch my cowlick?"

"Huh?...Oh that piece of hair? Yeah, I did. I thought it would be fun to mess with you a little since I heard you moaning. Why?" I inquired.

"Don't do that! If you keep rubbing that strand of hair, it'll make me…go…hard…" He finished lamely, clearly embarrassed.

I gaped at him for a while, then bursted out laughing. "HAHAHAHA! Seriously? That's hilarious!"

"It's not!" he complained. "That hair is very precious to me! I can't get rid of it for some reason, so I treasure it." he told me, clearly unhappy.

I ruffled his hair, my laughter dying down. "I'm sorry love. But that cowlick of yours, is it, like, your sensitive spot?" I asked, smirking as I saw his face turn bright red,

"…Yeah…"

"Pfft-" I tried to hold my laughter in, but failed to do so. I fell to the ground laughing my ass off. All of a sudden, I felt another weight on me, and I froze. My hands were pinned above my head, and I saw Alfred on top of me, smirking. "What the hell are you doing?" I demanded.

"Nothing really, just getting my revenge." He smirked and then started to grind against me. _Wait, wait, wait…He is GRINDING against me…Oh my god! I'm going to get hard if he doesn't stop! Dammit all! _

"Alfred! Noo!" I squealed in horror as his smirk grew. He did stop, and I sighed in relief, but then started to panic as I felt him nibble my ear. I let out another squeal. "Alfred!" I tried to say, but it left as a moan. I immediately blushed as I felt him pull back and look at me, clearly satisfied.

"That's it for now." He stated, getting off of me.

"What do you mean "for now!" Don't tell me you're going to do that again!" I screeched.

"Hmm…Maybe." He grinned as he saw my face. "Aww, you know you loved it Artie. You can't lie to the hero!"

"I wish you didn't know how to speak." I muttered.

All was quiet for a couple of minutes. Then I felt something fall into my lap, and I saw that it was Alfred.

"Alfred!" I stated, panicking a little. But then I realized that he was sleeping, and I huffed in annoyance. "Bloody git, don't scare me like that!" I complained, but too bad he couldn't hear me. I sighed, but nonetheless smiled at his sleeping figure.

"Alfred, to tell you the truth, I like spending time with you." I said, letting my true feelings out since he was asleep. "You're very funny and childish, making it enjoyable to hang out with you. I honestly don't know what to do without you." I bent down and kissed him on the lips softly. "I love you, my Hero." I said softly, smiling. I started to sing Greensleeves, happy that I was able to let out my feelings. What I didn't know was that Alfred was still awake throughout the whole thing.

Alfred's POV :3

_OhmahgwadohmahgwadohmahGWAD! Artie loves me! He loves me! HE loves me! He LOVES me! He loves ME! HE LOVES ME! _I screamed in my head. A smiled tugged on my lips as I thought of what to do. _Guess I'm gonna have to form a plan for us. _As I thought this, I heard Artie sing a little tune. I listened to what he was singing, and found out that it was Greensleeves. _His voice is beautiful. _I thought. I smiled and slowly drifted to sleep while listening to the melodic voice of my love.

Arthur's POV nao~

I walked back to Alfred's room, holding him in my arms. I went into the room, and layed him in his bed, tucking him in. I kissed him on his forehead. "Good night Al." I then left and headed towards the director of this building. I went to his office and knocked on his door.

"Excuse me? Mr. Director, may I come inside?" I asked. I heard a "come in" from inside so I let myself in.

"Arthur! Nice to see you! How may I help you?" He exclaimed.

"Sir, I would like to know how I can let Alfred leave this place sooner." I stated, dead serious.

"I'm not sure if there is any other possible way for that child. I don't even think we should let him out." He replied.

"Oh please, sir! I'll do anything for him to leave!" I begged.

"Heh. You're doing this because you love him, right? I'm right, aren't I?"

I blushed in response, answering his question.

"Well, there might be one way. You know that he has a brother, Matthew Williams, correct?" I nodded. "We've been looking for him ever since Alfred arrived here. If you can find him before the new year, which is in a month, he can be let out on New Year's Day." He stated, smiling as he saw my expression.

"Oh thank you sir! I WILL find Matthew Williams no matter what! Thank you so much!" I exited the room, knowing what I had to do tomorrow.

O/3/O

The next day, I went to school and headed to class. As I went inside, I immediately put my stuff down on my desk and headed to find a certain teacher. I found him in the hallway as I walked throughout the school.

"Mr. Wang! I need to speak with you!" I yelled, grabbing his attention. He walked up to me and asked, "What do you need to speak to me about?"

"Yao," I addressed him with his first name, catching his attention. "I need you to find someone for me. Can you do that?"

"Arthur," he noted dangerously. "It's been a while since I've done that kind of job. I'm not sure if I still can do it. I'm twenty-seven, and getting older. I'm not as young as I used to be."

"Please, Yao! I need you to find him! It's for Alfred. If I find his brother before the new year, he'll be let out on New Year's Day!" Yao sighed in defeat.

"Alright, but I'm only doing this because you're desperate. I can't believe you were my student I had to teach in martial arts. What luck I have in meeting you again."

"I'm glad we did meet again." I responded, making Yao smile.

"So who's the guy?"

"Matthew Williams. I need to know everything about him, including where he lives as of now."

"Alrighty then. I'll try my best. See you later, England. Or should I say, Britannia."

I smirked at that. "Britannia, I haven't been called that since I was in Union Jack. That title was my favorite title."

"Well, it has been almost three years."

"True…Later Mr. Wang." I left in a hurry, seeing that class would start soon.

I stepped into class and sat in my sat just as the bell rang. Our homeroom teacher came inside, looking as if he had to tell us something.

"Class, we have a new student joining us today! Please welcome him to this class. Everyone, meet Ivan Braginski!" I froze as I heard the name. I stared at him, and he felt someone stare at him, so he turned. His eyes met mine, and a sickly sweet smile came to his face. _Oh shit. He's back._


	5. Target Found

OMG I am SOOOO sorry I didn't update! QQ I have no excuses..Cause I always delayed it, saying I would but never did. I would've updated earlier this week, but some..scary things happened this week xD Anyways..I will try my VERY best to update some more! Cross my heart and hope to die that I will update X.x 3 You guys soooo much :D Anyways, so yeah..Guess I'll continue the storeh naos3 Btw, if you want to murder me, please do so QQ I know I deserve it.

O/3/O

"Ivan, your seat will be next to Mr. Kirkland over there." The teacher pointed at me, and I inwardly cursed him for placing Ivan next to me. Ivan's smile grew even more and he walked towards the seat next to mine. As he sat down, I felt the stares of Ludwig, Feliciano, and Kiku on my back.

"He's back, Arthur!" Ludwig hissed. "What are we going to do?"

"Nothing. We won't start anything. Do you remember what happened last time we did? We nearly lost Yao!" I hissed. "If he does something that calls for us to take action, then we will. Other than that, remain calm and apathetic around him." I commanded.

I turned around, and I almost shrieked because Ivan's desk was scooted up next to mine and he was leaning against me.

"Long time no see, da~?" Ivan whispered in my ear, sending chills down my back.

"What are you doing here, you bastard? Thought you left to go back to Russia long ago." I spat, glaring at him.

"Ah, you see, I came back for someone."

"If its Yao, than damn right will I let you have him. He's my teacher, and he is someone very special to me. I won't let you take him away from me."

"No. It's not him this time. I actually came back for you, дорогой.(1)"

"Меня не волнует, что вы делаете со мной, но если коснуться любого из членов союза Джек, я лично убью тебя.(2)" I declared, speaking fluent Russian so that no one could understand our conversation.

"Полная страсти, для членов Вашей, как всегда. Вот что мне нравится в тебе Артур. Или я должен сказать, Британия.(3)" He smirked as he said this, making my glare colder and harder. I was about to respond when Kiku nudged me.

"I would stop now. Class is still in session, Arthur-san." Kiku stated, looking between Ivan and I.

"Ah, yes. You're right. Ivan, you need to catch up." For the rest of the day, we just focused on him catching up. Luckily nothing happened.

After school ended, I was on my way to see Alfred. On my way to visiting him, my phone vibrated in my pocket.

"Arthur speaking." I answered.

"Ah, you answered. I got the information you wanted." Yao stated.

"That's great! No wonder you weren't here today. By the way, Ivan returned." I heard him breathe in quickly and deeply. "Don't worry. He's not after you. It's me he wants, but I have a feeling he will do something to someone close to me, so please be careful."

"Alright. You best be careful too. I'm waiting outside your workplace at the moment."

"Alright. I'll see you in a jiffy." I hung up, and picked up my pace in order to get the information. Within five minutes, I reached my destination.

"Here you go Arthur. Oh, may I come in and visit Alfred? I would like to see the boy you seem to love." Yao smirked as he saw my reaction.

"I-It's not like that! I don't love him like that! What nonsense are you speaking of? " I sputtered out. Then I smiled in a mischievous way. "My my, _Yaoi,_ I didn't know you were such a teaser, _Yaoi._ Not to mention you're a funny guy, _Yaoi._" Yao stared at me, shock and embarrassed.

"AHH! STOP IT ARU! I'M SORRY! Please...just don't use that word as my name…" Yao begged.

I smiled in triumph as I made him beg and apologize. "Glad to know you remember where you stand. You may be older, but I am far more stronger. I won't lose my status as the strongest, coldest, and most blood lusting gang leader. As Britannia, I _will _stay in power." I declared, my voice having an authorizing tone in it.

"Yes, Captain." Yao replied, smiling.

O/3/O

"Mon cher! How are you doing today?" Francis asked me.

"I'm doing perfectly fine. Frog, meet my friend Yao. Yao, this is Francis, a perverted frog who will hit on anybody and anything." I stated, my face dead serious.

"HEY! What do you mean by anything? You believe I hit on things that ARE NOT alive?" Francis exclaimed, clearly embarrassed.

"Yes, yes I do believe that." I answered, my face still serious.

"Sacrebleu, Angleterre! Vous êtes la créature la plus gênante sur cette terre avec les sourcils les plus grandes connues à l'homme!" (4)

"Tais-toi, perverti grenouille française! Vous savez que c'est vrai! Ne mentez pas!" (5) I yelled back.

"Ai-ya! 你将两个停止战斗！你们两个总是要争取，我觉得这是很烦人!" (6) Yao yelled in Chinese, for he speaks in his native tongue when angry.

"Bloody hell! We need to start speaking English! 我很抱歉，姚明." (7) I apologized.

"Whoa…Artie! YOU SPEAK SO MANY DIFFERENT LANGUAGES! WHY YOU NO TELL ME!" Alfred yelled.

"First, Al, your speech was quite atrocious. Second, I didn't find it much important to tell you about it."

Alfred came up and hugged me, tightly. "I missed you, Arthur."

My face immediately heated up at this, but nonetheless I smiled and hugged him back. "Missed you too, Alfred." We pulled back, and he asked me a question that I figured would be coming.

"So, Artie. How many languages do you speak?"

"I know every language. Do NOT even ask how. I went through hell and back so many times…The tutors were the DEVILS! They were my friends, but they didn't let up." I spat, clearly not liking the memory.

"Ahahaha, that's kinda funny." Alfred proclaimed.

"I have a serious question for you Alfred. Would you like to join the Union Jack?" I stared at him as he stared at me back, awestruck.

"Captain, do you really want him to join? I mean, it could be dangerous for him." Yao asked, clearly concerned.

"I trust that Alfred will be perfectly fine. He has strength that is far above any normal human being. I believe that he will be able to fight expertly. All he needs is a little training and he should be good to go." I said, clearly thinking about how to handle the preparations.

"I would love to join Arthur!" Alfred exclaimed, happy.

"You do know the risks of joining, right?"

"Yes, I do. But I would face anything as long as I'm by your side." He stated thoughtfully, smiling a sincere smile at me. I looked away and muttered that he was a bloody git, but a faint blush was tainting my face.

"Le gasp! You forgot about moi! I'm hurt by you all!" Francis exclaimed, clutching his chest in an exasperated way.

"Sorry about that dude." Alfred said, smiling sheepishly at Francis.

"Don't bother with that Frog, Al. He isn't worth your time." I said, glaring at Francis.

"Ohonhonhonhon!" Francis did that creepy laugh of his, and for the rest of the day it was stuck in my head because he laughed too much for my liking.

Later in tah day~ O/3/O

I waved goodbye to them all and headed back home. On my way home, I saw Ivan walking in front of me. He seemed to be in a good mood, but that always meant he was up to no good. I put my guard up and as I did so, he turned around and noticed me.

"Arthur, it's lovely to see you. Are you on your way home?" He asked sweetly, making me sick.

"I am. How about you, Ivan?" I asked back.

"I'm on my way back also. Tell me, _Britannia,_" He said my nickname full of loathe and hatred. "How long will you try to run away from me?"

"I'm not running away, Russia. I'm just choosing not to join you or be yours."

"We'll see about that later. Goodbye for now, my little darling." I shivered as he said those last three words.

I scurried off to my house, and immediately relaxed as I shut the door. But then I felt another presence in the room, and I put my guard up again.

"I will never understand what my brother sees in you. But I will make him happy, even if I don't approve of what he wants." Ivan's sister, Natasha, said. "To tell you the truth, forget what I just said. I don't like you, so I'm going to kill you. Get ready, Britannia." She appeared to come out of thin air, making me even more tense and suspicious. Suddenly, she attacked me with her twin daggers that were hidden in the sleeves of her dress. Immediately I dodged and kicked up, hitting her squarely in the face. I hit her hard enough for her to spit out some blood, but she continued to attack. I grabbed my short dagger that was hidden in my clothes somewhere and decided to fight her head on. She threw a dagger at me and then charged right after. I grabbed the dagger that was thrown and held it in my other hand and decided to dual-wield. The blood-thirsty fight went on for an hour, both of us scratched up and bleeding terribly. As a last resort, I punched her as hard as I could in the gut, and she fell forward, coughing up blood, before she fell to the ground unconscious.

"Haah…" I panted out, clearly tired and sore. I picked up my phone and called the first person that I thought would help.

"Moshi moshi?" Kiku asked. All he heard was a labored breathing and a couple of cries of pain.

"Kiku…I need your help. It's Arthur. Ivan's sister, Natasha, attacked me in my own home. She's injured badly and I need someone to patch her up without questioning her. Could you come over please?" I begged.

"I'll be there in five minutes Arthur-san." Kiku hung up and I was left there, alone in the room, with the very person who wanted me dead.

Sure enough, five minutes later I heard a banging at my door. "Arthur! Open up please!" Kiku yelled.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I said, moving as quickly as I could to open the door. As I opened the door, Kiku brushed past me, spotting Natasha on the floor. "Will she be alright? I feel bad for hurting her like that. I shouldn't have done that no matter the situation." I said, feeling depressed and angry at myself for hurting a girl to the extent where she bleeds too much blood.

"She should be alright. It just seems that she is unconscious. Anyone would've done the same thing as you Arthur if they were atta…Wait." Kiku stood up, turned around, and then looked at me. "Arthur-san…Please turn on the lights."

I grabbed a jacket before I turned on the lights. As I turned them on, Kiku still stared at me. "Now Arthur-san, please take off your jacket." He said, looking at me with confusion and worry.

"Why?" I countered. He took a step closer to me and I stepped back.

"Arthur, you know you won't win." Kiku had a coy smile on his face, and I sweatdropped. I immediately turned around and tried to run. He grabbed me and pinned me against the wall.

"K-Kiku! Let go! I'm fine!" I squeaked. I was trying to wriggle my way out but Kiku's strong grip on my jacket and arm prevented me from doing so. He stripped me of my jacket and I heard him gasp. I looked away in guilt as he stared at me, about to tell me off.

"Arthur." He said sternly. "You KNOW that you shouldn't hide stuff like this from me! ESPECIALLY if you were injured!" He yelled, clearly upset.

"I'm sorry. Just finish up with Natasha first and then me. I really don't want her to feel too much pain." Kiku sighed, but nonetheless went to patch up her first. I picked up all the scattered papers on the ground that was from the folder Yao gave me. I looked through all the papers as Kiku helped Natasha, and I found something interesting.

"Kiku, Francis visits his family before Christmas break, right?" I asked.

"Yes. He leaves a week before break to spend time with his family in France. He comes back on Christmas Eve. Why?" He asked suspiciously.

"I need to go to France with him." I stated. Kiku looked around at me in bewilderment.

"And why is that?"

"A certain someone in France is my ticket to Alfred's freedom. There is almost 3 weeks before he goes to France. I think it's enough time."

"I guess so. I hope Francis-san helps you somehow." Kiku said, wishing me luck.

"He will. He knows just how important this is. I'll talk to him later." I said, promising myself to ask him tomorrow.

"That's good. Now, Arthur-san. It's your turn for treatment." There was a scary glint in Kiku's eyes, and it scared me.

"Kiku…Your still not mad about me hiding my injuries…Right?" I said shakily.

"Of course not. I will be VERY gentle with how I'll treat you." The way he said it made me think otherwise. He came at me with those scissors and bandages and only one thing popped in my mind. _RUN!_ And that's exactly what I did. I ran all the way to Ludwig's place and banged on his door. I turned around and saw Kiku closing in on me.

"LUDWIG! BLOODY HELL OPEN THIS DOOR BEFORE KIKU KILLS ME!" I screamed, voice full of panic. As soon as Ludwig opened the door, I scrambled in and slammed the door closed.

"Dude…what the hell? That was totally unawesome!" Gilbert complained.

"!" I said in one breathe. Ludwig stared at me confused while Gilbert widened his eyes in terror.

"Wait…You said that NATASHA attacked you? Are you okay! How badly are you injured?" Gilbert said, voice rising by the second. It surprised me as to how worried he was, and it made me happy in a way. Before I had the chance to answer, Ludwig's door opened with a bang, and Kiku stood there, his face changing from amusement to pure delight. As I tried to run away again, Ludwig and Gilbert both grabbed me and pinned me down on the ground.

"TRAITORS!" I yelled, unhappy. I stared at Kiku, who was walking my way with the bandages and scissors still in hand. I whimpered. "You guys are the devil!" I said in a shaky voice.

"Now now, it won't hurt THAT much. But then again, maybe it will since you ran away from me." Kiku said, his eyes masking his delight. The next hour or so was spent with Kiku bandaging me up torturously. Afterwards, I passed out on Ludwig's couch.

"What should we do?" Ludwig asked. "Ivan is already making his move. Arthur's been injured badly too."

"Don't worry! The awesome me believes that Arthur already formed a plan!" Gilbert stated, clearly expressing his loyalty and trust in Arthur.

"I agree with Gilbert. When did Arthur ever let us down?" Kiku asked.

"He never did. Good point there, bruder. I think we all should leave Arthur alone. He seems worn out. Anyone want to go for pasta?" Ludwig suggested.

"You just want to go see your boyfriend, Ludwig." Gilbert teased. He was amused as how red Ludwig's face has gotten. Ludwig stomped out of the house while Gilbert laughed loudly and obnoxiously. Kiku was right behind them, closing the door quietly. _I wish you the best of dreams, Arthur._


	6. New home

**Hawwo guys! I hope you like this storeh ;D Last chapter had some intense things going on~ And you all probably know who the person Arthur is looking for xP That person will make a big difference in this story, but so will Ivan. It might be a little horrendous because of Ivan…So for all you Ivan lovers..Sowwie Dx Anywhos~ Here ish tah chapter and I hope you like it ;P And yeah…About the last chapter..I realized that I put number's next to the different languages..But I didn't put the translations..I'll put the translations at the end of this chapter..But I doubt it'll help now…xD Oh, the characters speech will be different in order to match there accents…Or at least I will try to, but no promises X.x I will try my best to clear up the past of Arthur and his gang, so please bear with me until then .**

O/3/O

I woke up groggy and in pain. _Ugh, my back hurts from this damn couch. And stupid Kiku! He made the pain greater than it was! I swore I heard him laughing when he heard me yell in pain. That demon! _I thought hastily. I got up and was about to turn the doorknob on the door opened. The door hit me square on the face and I fell back because of the impact.

"Mein gott Arthur! Vhat are you doing standing up? Are you alright though?" He asked, feeling guilty for hitting me in the face.

"Ish phine Ludwig." I said as I covered up my face because of the pain. "Anyways, I should hurry up to Francis. I need to ask him something. See you guys later." I left Ludwig's place, leaving the three of them alone.

"Francis? He just said Francis. I wonder vhat's so important…" Ludwig said.

"I'm not sure Ludwig-san, but whatever it is, it is very important to Arthur-san. It's best if we don't interfere." Stated Kiku.

"Alright. I think I'm going to get some rest. You two should too. Especially you, Bruder."

"Get that stick out of your ass and lighten up! You're acting like a grandpa who hasn't ever gotten laid." Gilbert said, smirking as he saw Ludwig go stiff. But then Gilbert had a face of pure horror as Ludwig turned around, looking ready to kill the guy. Gilbert immediately ran upstairs into his room and locked the door while Ludwig ran up and started banging on his door.

Kiku sighed. "Guess I'll leave them alone." He left the house, hearing last the profanities Ludwig was screaming at Gilbert.

O/3/O

I knocked on Francis's door, and he opened up. "Angleterre! What are you doing here on this lovely day, oui?" He stepped out of the way to let me inside.

"I need to ask you something." I asked.

"And what would that be?" He replied, noting my serious tone.

"I need to go to France with you." That comment made France fall out of his seat, literally.

"A-Arthur. You're serious? Why?" He asked.

"I need to find someone there. He lives in the city you and your parents live in, which is Paris. I HAVE to find him, no matter what it takes." I replied softly.

Francis looked at me in surprise, and then gave a soft smile to me, knowing why. "L'amour, isn't it a wonderful zing?"

I looked at Francis, about to deny it, but then sighed. "It is. I'm surprised that I found love like that, but I don't care. Alfred means everything to me."

"I'll see what strings I can pull, but listen mon ami, don't lose sight of yourself. One can make you do zings zat you might regret in the future."

"I'm perfectly capable of protecting myself you bloody frog!" I yelled.

"Ohonhonhon~ What's with the yelling? Maybe you're getting shy around moi?" As Francis said that, he scooted a little closer to me than I would like. My eye twitched as I felt him feeling up my leg. I punched the guy in the face, hard enough to make him clutch his face with both hands. "Le gasp! Y-You hurt my beautiful face!" He fell on to the ground dramatically, clutching his face.

"I wonder why I come to you for help. You always do perverted things to me that makes me so angry!" I pinched my nose and sighed. "I'm going to go see Alfred now. Goodbye Francis, and thank you for helping me." I said, truly sincere. I left Francis there on the ground, smiling to himself like the doofus he was.

O/3/O

"ARTIE!" Alfred yelled, and he practically glomped me.

"Argh!" I yelled, for I fell down on the ground. "Get off me you bloody git!" I said, flustered.

"Hahahaha! Artie is just jelly that I can tackle you down!" Alfred boasted.

"Al, I can knock you down as easily as you knocked me down." I said, staring at him, waiting for him to say what I know he'll say.

"Oh yeah? Well do it then! I would like to see you try!" Alfred said, staring at me with that stupid grin of his, just daring me to prove him wrong.

"You asked for it." I said with a smirk, stepping back a few steps. I then ran with full speed and knocked him down easily, knocking the wind out of him.

"Ouch…Damn Artie. For a little thing, you pack a punch!" He exclaimed.

"Haha told you that I co-Wait. You just called me a little thing." I glared at him.

"Oh c'mon! Lighten up! You know that I didn't mean it like that~ You know I love you Artie~" And he ruffled my hair, making me huff.

"Anyways, would you like to stay over at my place for a week? I think you should see what my place looks like, and it'll be fun to hang around and such. N-Not that I missed you or anything! It's just that it's what friends do and I wanted to help and…" I shut up because I noticed was rambling.

Alfred looked at me, shocked. Then he had a sly grin and put his head right next to mine.

"So _Arthur, _what will _we _be doing when I come over?" He said near my ear, making me shiver from god knows what.

"Uh…I don't know. Maybe play some games?" The instant I said it I immediately regretted my choice of words.

"Oh~ And what _games _did you have in mind for us?" He smirked as he saw my face flush red.

"Y-You FOOL!" Smack. "Do NOT embarrass me like this! You know very bloody well what I meant! NOT anything dirty or lustful or ANYTHING of the sort!" I yelled, blushing furiously.

"Ow! That hurt Artie! You hit me!" Alfred said. "You hit me…WHY YOU NO CARE ABOUT ME ANYMORES!" He yelled, clearly kidding around for he was biting his lips to control his laughter.

"Why am I always stuck with the idiots?" I asked to no one in particular. Sighing, I pinched the bridge of my nose. "So, back to the main topic. Will you be staying over?"

"Sure! It would be fun and we could hang and have some burgers and-"

"Wait. Burgers? You like those bloody grease foods?"

"YEAH! When I stayed here, they gave me some burgers when they felt nice. When I tasted 'em, I thought it was THE MOST wonderful thing IN THE WORLD!"

"That's lovely. Now, when would you like to come over?"

"Now."

"Now?" I spluttered.

"Yes, now." He beamed at me and I knew that I couldn't reject him.

"Alright. Oh, I have a question. You don't have anywhere to live, correct?"

"Yuuuuup." Alfred sighed. "Why?" he said, staring at me, tilting his head in a cute way that made me think of pouncing on him then and there.

"Would…you like to stay at my place then? As your home? I don't really mind. I have an extra bedroom in my place. You don't really have to pay rent, I got it completely covered. Saved up a lot in the bank." I said, a little bit nervous of his answer.

He just stared at me with a blank expression, but then he smiled genuinely at me. "I would love to stay with you. It would be an honor on my part." He smiled that million-watt smile and I nearly squealed, but gentlemen do NOT squeal, under no circumstances. "Oh! What about food?" That was a stupid question to ask. Well, to me anyways.

"Don't worry, I also got it covered. I have a lot of money on my debit card and in cash, so we should be fine. Like I said, I have everything under control." I noticed that it got quiet so I looked for Alfred, noticing that he wasn't in front of me anymore. "Alfred? You the-" Bam! My face had the most stunned expression. My eyes opened wide and my mouth opened a little. In all, I was speechless.

I looked at the ground and I saw a pillow. I looked up and I saw nothing. "A pillow?" I said, still stunned. "But…I don't see anyone that thre-" Bam! Got hit in the back of the head with one. I turned around immediately and saw no one! Profanities started leaking out of my mouth.

"Who the bloody fuck is throwing these pillows at me?" I yelled. I got hit again on the side of my face and I looked ready to bloody castrate someone.

"Gilbert, Alfred, why don't we leave poor Angleterre alone? He seems to be very pissed." I heard that obnoxious frog behind me so I turned around. I spotted the three of them, sitting on the bed.

"Is that true Artie? You mad bro?" Alfred asked.

"I'm not mad, Alfred." I said through clenched teeth.

"See? He isn't ma-" But he was interrupted.

"Not mad. I am down right _LIVID! _And the nearest person is going to get punched SO hard that they will be knocked into next year!" I jumped on the nearest person, and that happened to be Gilbert.

"Ugh! Totally NOT awesome! GUYS! HELP ME! HE IS GOING TO FUCKING MURDER ME!" Gilbert screamed, seeing the look on my face. I started laughing evilly and crazily.

Alfred and Francis both paled at my laugh and immediately ran. "Dude, you are SO on your own here! It _was _your idea! Good luck!" Alfred yelled back at Gilbert.

"Hahahahahaa! Now your mine. Get ready to suffer, _Prussia._" Yup, he was really pissed, Gilbert thought. He never uses our country names unless he is extremely pissed. Which means that I 'm a goner.

O/3/O

Alfred was with Francis when I returned with a Gilbert dragged behind me.

"Is he," Gulp. "You know, dead?" Alfred asked. I scoffed at this.

"Of course not. I would be charged with bloody assault and murder if I did. He is just unconscious at the moment. Should be awake in a couple of hours." I said with a smirk

"Mon ami, you went easy on him!" Francis exclaimed. "Moi is so proud!"

"Oh shut up, frog." I muttered. "Anyway, let's go Al. We need to take you shopping. And Francis, come with us. We will need a bunch of help carrying bags."

"Why are we going shopping?" Alfred asked.

"To buy you clothes." I stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You need clothes if you're going to start living with me. For now, you're only staying for a week. But when you get discharged from here, you will be living with me since you agreed."

"Ah okay! But, why now?"

"Better to get it over with than have the hassle in the future. Now, let's go!"

O/3/O

So, the shopping went for _5 bloody hours! _We had so many bags, but it was all worth it for the git was smiling his arse off.

"Artie! Thank you so much! But, we bought a lot."

"Well, yeah. Of course we bought a lot. Everything is for you." I said, a scowl on my face for Francis was mouthing something very, ahem, disturbing to me.

"It was really expensive though! I mean, all the clothes we bought…Altogether, the prce was _over _2,000 fucking dollars! I mean, SERIOUSLY! What highschooler, especially a SOPHMORE, affords clothes that cost that much?"

"I can. And all those clothes cost that much because we went to a store that makes the clothes for you. Be lucky that they make the clothes bigger than the actual size so it would fit more better and maybe fit you when growing older."

"It's two sizes bigger. That's just big."

"My clothes are like that too, yet they look perfectly fine."

"Your clothes are very different than your personality. I mean, you look like a punk rock! Well, sort of. Most teens our age wear stuff like those. But you're a gentleman! You're not SUPPOSED to wear those clothing!" Alfred whined, making me irritated.

"I agree with you there, Alfred. Angleterre's clothes are not what you expect. Yet they do look good on him. Now now, don't glare at me Arthur. As I was saying, some clothes are punk rock, and there

"Oh shut the feck up Al. Leave me and my choice of clothes alone. Everyone tells me the same thing you do, but they also say that still look good in it, which I am perfectly fine with."

"Whateves. We there yet?"

"Yes, we arrived. Let's go in the elevator now, shall we?" The three of us arrived in the building. We went to the 5th floor and headed to room 505. I unlocked the door and went inside. "Welcome to my kingdom. Not much, but make yourself at home. Here, give me all the bags and I'll set up Alfred's room." I got everything and went in the room while Alfred and Francis marveled at how clean, big, and nice everything is.

"This must be the most expensive place on the floor. The view is great, the place is huge, everything's clean and all the furniture and crap looks expensive as hell." Alfred stated, amazed.

"Yes it is. This is the first time he has ever let me inside his place since he moved to this place." Francis looked around, and he noticed something sticking out of the trash can. "Why, look at this." He picked up what appeared to be a torn shirt with blood on it.

"Holy shit…Is that blood on the shirt?"

"I believe it is. And this must be Arthur's shirt…Damn. They must really want him." Francis said, completely worried and serious.

"What do you mean? Why would someone want Arthur, more or less hurt him? I mean, Arthur is just cool and he doesn't deserve any of this! Arthur is just..Just.."

"FROG! Put that back in the trash THIS INSTANT!" Arthur yelled. "And before you freak out on me, let me explain. You see, Ivan Braginski has returned. Alfred, Ivan is a Russian guy who was after one of my friends, who happens to be my history teacher, Yao Wang. We went through hell protecting Yao, and Ivan managed to get to me. A fight broke out between him and I. Let's just say that we both ended up at the hospital and couldn't leave for 2 weeks. For me, I left early since I was stubborn. Anyways, he is back because he is after me. He probably wants me to "Become one with Mother Russia," aka, become his. Yesterday, or I think it was yesterday, his crazy sister, Natasha, attacked me. I was injured but I should be fine." I lifted up my shirt, showing the bandages that soon had blood on it. "Ah, I need to fix them later. Oh well. And yeah, that is pretty much it." I finished.

Alfred look angry after what I told him. No, not angry, but pissed as hell. "I'm am going to kill that Russian bastard! He will NOT take you away! Not if I have anything to say about it." Alfred's eyes was full of cold and hate, which surprisingly looked attractive on him in a way.

"Don't worry about it love. Everything will be fine. I will let you know if anything happens, alright? Please calm down." I soothed, hoping to calm his nerves a little. It worked and he became more relaxed.

"You better tell me." He muttered.

"Please let everyone know for now on, Arthur. Everybody in the Union Jack must know if our Britannia is getting targeted." Francis said.

"Alright alright!" I snapped. "Don't get sappy with me please! I don't like it. Makes me feel all weird."

"AHAHAHA! Artie, you're hilarious!" Alfred fell over laughing, and Francis and I could only stare, wondering if he had gone crazy.

"Anyways, want to go see your room? I actually had painted it and finished it before I even asked you, just in case you said yes." I said, blushing slightly. Francis noticed and smirked. He then went in the kitchen to find something to eat, leaving the two lovebirds alone.

"But what if I said no?" Alfred asked, noticing the blush on my face and smiling.

"I know you. You would've said yes." I admitted, blushing harder. He pulled me into a hug.

"Thanks Artie. I really appreciate it."

"Yeah yeah, just go see your room you git."

"Alrighty!" Off to the room we went. Francis joined along and the two of them gasped. The wall was painted like the American flag and everything was to Alfred's liking. The bed, posters, t.v., EVERYTHING that Alfred liked was there. "OH MY GOD! I LOVE IT!" he screamed, jumping on the bed and turning around like a little child.

"Glad you love it." I smiled.

"You should look at Angeleterre's room! His room is sort of like yours, but his is British style." Francis said, slightly amused.

"Seriously? I wanna look!" Alfred dashed away from his room and immediately went to mine. I strolled in just as Alfred was looking at everything, even my clothes.

"Gah! You git! Out of my closet!" I exclaimed, trying to pry him out.

"Dude, your clothes are pretty cool and hot." Alfred stated out of nowhere, causing me to blush immensely.

"I will take my leave now. It is almost 8 at night. Good night, mon ami~" Francis said, walking out the doorway.

"G'night frog."

"Nighty night Francy! Artie, this room is so cool! I love my room too!"

"Stop calling me Artie! It's Arthur!"

"Jeez, fine Iggy." I froze.

"…Iggy?"

"Yeah…?"

"I don't even want to know. Just call me Artie, please. I prefer that instead of Iggy."

"Ahaha! Alright Artie!"

"You fool!" And what Alfred did next made me roar with laughter. From that anime Soul Eater, he did that face that everyone makes when Excalibur talks about his past story.

"Goodness, you sound like Excalibur when you say 'You fool' Artie. Excalibur is like, the most ANNOYING thing in the universe!" He started laughing too because I was laughing.

"Your face…It was priceless! Ah, exactly the face from those faeries and Black Star. That was a good laugh. Haven't laughed like that in forever." I wiped my eyes and smiled. "Let's get ready for bed love. It's kind of late."

"Mmkay!" Alfred went in the bathroom first, and found he had everything he needed for living with Arthur. _Arthur really prepared everything, _He thought. As he got out of the bathroom, he went into the kitchen to get some water as I went into the bathroom.

Alfred turned around after getting some water and noticed a girl in the living. "AHHH! STRANGER!" Alfred yelled and I immediately came out of the bathroom.

"Stranger? Oh, she isn't a stranger. She's my maid, Michelle. Michelle, this is Alfred. He will be living here in the future, but as of right now, he is staying over for the week. Sorry for the extra work. I can always still pay you, you know." I exclaimed gently.

"It's fine Arthur! I don't mind at all. Besides, I don't need the money. I like working for you for free. Also, someone needs to save you for food. You can barely cook!" Michelle laughed as I turned beet red. Alfred just raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Ah, Alfred. You see, Arthur can't cook at all. Somehow he makes everything taste weird, even when making something as simple as eggs. They end up a weird purplish color. So there's a warning of his cooking."

"Oh shush Michelle." She just laughed.

"Oh, I live right across from you guys, just to let you know Alfred. Anyways, have a good night!" She left, and we were left alone.

"Well, let's go to sleep now." I was on my room before Alfred grabbed my hand and turned me around. He hugged me gently then kissed me on my nose.

"Sweet dreams and beautiful nightmares Artie." He said softly, smiling down at me.

"You too Al." I said, blushing like a little girl. _I've been blushing a lot today. Damn. Oh well._ I hugged him back and kissed him on the cheek, returning the gesture. We went to our rooms and slept. The both of us thought a single thought at the same time.

_I love you Artie/Al._

**O/3/O**

**Okay~ So the last chapter translations!~ And I used google translate, so please forgive me if anything is incorrect QQ**

**дорогой -Darling.**

**Меня не волнует, что вы делаете со мной, но если коснуться любого из членов союза Джек, я лично убью тебя-** **I do not care what you do with me, but if you touch any of the members of the Union Jack, I am personally going to kill you.**

**Полная страсти, для членов Вашей, как всегда. Вот что мне нравится в тебе Артур. Или я должен сказать, Британия-** **Full of passion for your members, as always. That's what I like about you, Arthur. Or should I say, Britannia.**

**Sacrebleu, Angleterre! Vous êtes la créature la plus gênante sur cette terre avec les sourcils les plus grandes connues à l'homme-** **Damn it, England! You are the most annoying creature on this earth with the largest eyebrows known to man.**

**Tais-toi, perverti grenouille française! Vous savez que c'est vrai! Ne mentez pas-** **Shut up, perverted French frog! You know it's true! Don't lie.**

**你将两个停止****战斗****！****你****们两个总是要争取****，****我****觉得这是很烦人****-** **You two stop fighting! You two always have to fight. I think that's very annoying.**

**我很抱歉****，****姚明****- I'm sorry, Yao Wang. (I apparently typed his name wrong in Chinese QQ Wrote Yao Ming instead of Wang. D: So sowwie QQ) **

**So here's tah translations! Thank you for still reading this, and I WILL update sometime this weekend. I promise3 *crosses heart and hopes to die* :D**


End file.
